inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Day: Ties from another time
This is a fanfic by Chong Kah How 07:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC). Story The Flaming Heart Gouenji, Tenma, Shinsuke & Tsurugi was walking on the second flooe while Tenma & Shinsuke apologize to Gouenji about their behaviour. "Well, don't worry about it, just don't take any more bets that its," said Gouenji as he voice shouting his name came rushing to him. "Gouenji-san, I'm your bigger fan, can you sign this autograph?" said the boy. Tenma & others were silenced as Gouenji signed the autograph & gave it to boy then... "Yahooooooo! Finally, I got Gouenji-san's autograph!" said the boy. "Oi, Enma, quit jumpping around & ehhhhh..." said another boy as he noticed Gouenji. Soon, the 6 boys find a place to introduce themselves formally. "I'm Enma Kazagan, captain of Volcano Gears & this is Razor, our ace striker," said Enma. Tenma & the others also intorduce themselvs & soon the boys have small chat but then... "Seidouzan was broken up..." said Gouenji shocked. "Yep, in our time or parallel world, Seidouzan lost to a team & from that day on the split up. At that time, you were erm.. gone, Gouenji-san." said Enma. "I see" said Gouenji. "So that's why, we entered this tournament, we want to bring Seidouzan back so that's why we forged this team." said Enma. "I didn't do anything wrong, right?" "No, you have chosen your route, believe in that!" said Tsurugi. Later, the boys departed with a determined Tenma & Gouenji who hopes to met them on the field someday. Lost & Found Noah was out again this time with Fey & Fubuki to search for Tenma & the others. "Ehh, why I must go out again?" complained Noah. "Come on now, it wasn't that bad," said Fey. Soon, Fey & Noah were talking to each other as Fubuki watched them but then... "Oi, Atsuya!" said a small voice. Fubuki stopped as Fey & Noah turned around, asking the boy what's wrong. "No, its nothing!" said Fubuki. "Yeah, he's long gone," thought Fubuki. Soon, the three were at a soccer clothing shop & the three enters. But then, Fubuki saw a person that resembles his long gone brother, Fubuki Atsuya. Soon, it was gone as a cart passby. "Erh, I must have too much of Natsumi's cooking," thought Fubuki as he chased after Fey & Noah. Soon, they found Tenma & the others but as soon as they about to leave a voice known by Fubuki was heared behind them. "Heeyyy! Inazuma Chronos," said the voice as the others turned around. Everyone saw several soccer players in their jackets coming towards them. Everyone was suprised of one of the boy's face being similar to Fubuki's while Fubuki was shocked & silenced as he saw a boy who resembles his late brother so much. "Hey, don't space out!" said the boy. "We're Absolute Zero, I'm the captain Fubuki Atsuya," Gouenji was shocked as he approached Shiro, asking Atsuya about the boy besides him. "Him? Who is he? I didn't recall meeting you," said Atsuya. "But the matter is since everyone gets to meet you, I supposed my team too." "Atsuya, you d-didn't know who I am?" said Shiro. "I Do Not Know! And if you were someone from another parallel who knows me then sorry, i don't know!" said Atsuya. "Bah, this meeting sucks, I'm going back." Soon, Absolute Zero left but one of them returned to the group. "Shiro-san?" said a girl from Absolute Zero. "Finally, I've found you," The girl introduce herself as Soka. The girl then explained about Atsuya. "The truth, Shiro-san, about your twin brother is that... he lost his memories... about you & your parents. I supposed you knew about the avalanche incident. Yes, in our time & world, it is you who have pass away that then. As a result, Atsuya lost his memories about you & your parents." "Then, did you ever mention about me to Atsuya!" said Shiro. "Well, I did once about your family.... but.... Atsuya suffered a terrible headache that then.... he seems to rejecting his memories about....... you of all people," said Soka. "I didn't mean to sadden you, I just want to.." "It's fine, Soka. I will get his memories back!" said Fubuki while small smile on his face. Soon, the group left the area & bakc to their elevator base. "Atsuya! I will get your memories back, until then I wished that I can see you more often since this is the last moments we can see each all grown up, right?" thought Fubuki. The end Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 07:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC). Links: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, Second Day: Great Encounters Category:Fanfictions